Shut It
'''Shut It '''is the first half of the 2nd episode of season two, and the 43rd episode overall. In this episode, Flapjack and K'nuckles make masks of each others faces and walk around Stormalong with them to see who's life is harder. Characters * Flapjack * K'nuckles * Bubbie * Ms. Leading * Babyface * Captain Handthony (cameo) * Lolly Poopdeck (cameo) * Doctor Barber * Peppermint Larry (mentioned) Plot The episode begins with Flapjack running around Stormalong greeting everyone he sees (Peppermint Larry, Lolly Poopdeck, Babyface, etc). He eventually reaches the school building to greet Ms. Leading and her students where he becomes exhaused from all the running. Back with Bubbie, Flapjack returns to Bubbie's mouth, expressing exhaust from saying hi to everyone in town. Bubbie, being aware that Flapjack hasn't greeted her yet, questions him if he's sure he's said hi to everyone. Flapjack suddenly remembers and says hi. Soon after, an irate K'nuckles returns to Bubbie, much to Flapjack's excitement (and Bubbie's annoyance). K'nuckles rudely demands Bubbie to open her mouth, to which Bubbie refuses. K'nuckles enters via opening one of her teeth like a door and walking in. Bubbie angrily demands that K'nuckles close her tooth (door), resulting in an argument between the two other who should close it. Bubbie closes the argument by threatening to belch on K'nuckles, and warning Flapjack to climb up through her blowhole so it doesn't get on him. K'nuckles responds by saying he has a better idea and telling Flapjack to close Bubbie's tooth. Flapjack asks why he should be the one to do it, to which K'nuckles claims that his life is hard, causing Bubbie and Flap to start laughing. K'nuckles remarks to Flapjack that he wouldn't last 10 minutes in his boots, to which Flapjack states that his life seems pretty easy. Shortly after, Flapjack gets the idea to prove who's life is harder by creating paper-mache masks of each others faces. Later, Flapjack and K'nuckles eventually finished their masks and Flapjack asks if he can see K'nuckles's mask, to which K'nuckles instead asks about seeing Flapjack's mask first. Flapjack shows K'nuckles his mask, asking him if he likes it, and K'nuckles claims that something about it doesn't seem right. K'nuckles decides to make a few changes, making the mask look much angrier. Flapjack asks to see his, revealing K'nuckles mask to end up looking really bad, stating he thinks he made the teeth too big. Flapjack says they should put them on and see if Bubbie notices, and the two begin imitating the way each other speak ("I'm Captain K'nuckles, put candies in my mouth if you know what's good for ya!" "I'm Flapjack, and I like kisses!"). After imitating each other in front of Bubbie, who fails to notice the difference, the two go into town. Up on the docks, K'nuckles says to Flapjack that now they can see who's life is easier, and saying to Flapjack that he hopes he likes having to always do stuff, and coming up with excuses for why he didn't do other stuff. Flapjacks says that it's gonna be easy, and that i'll he'll have to do is lay around. K'nuckles says that it's gonna be easier for him too, stating that all he'll have to do is "prance around like a baby." K'nuckles begins doing exactly that when he suddenly slams into Doctor Barber by mistake. Not noticing that it's actually K'nuckles with a mask on, asks him if there's anything wrong with his eye sight. Flapjack with his K'nuckles mask on approaches Doctor Barber and confirms that his eyes are perfectly fine. Still unaware that the two are in disguise, tells Flapjack, that he wasn't asking him, believing him to be K'nuckles, much to Doctor Barber's confusion. Later, as the two hide behind a row of stacked crates in an alley, K'nuckles suggest that they split up. Flapjack goes through with it and approaches a group of sleeping pirates, where he loudly wakes them up shouting; "IT LOOKS LIKE A GREAT DAY FOR ADVENTURE!" One of the pirates, now irritated, cuts him off mid sentence by saying it looks like a great day for him to shut up. Flapjack runs off believing that no one is in the mood for adventure and that it would be a good day to tell adventure stories. At the Candy Barrel, Flapjack (still disguised as K'nuckles), barges in asking who's ready for a tale of adventure, resulting in another pirate inside to respond by saying that Ol' Corkscrew was finally gonna tell the story of how he got his giant body length scar while sailing the Sea of Teeth, and sarcastically says "But a tale from Cap'n K'nuckles, how could we pass on that opportunity?". It is here where Flapjack finally realizes no one respects K'nuckles. Meanwhile, K'nuckles ends up running into a old man in a wheel chair who enjoys telling (very boring) stories to Flapjack. After sitting through 3 boring stories from the man, K'nuckles lays on the ground and wonders if Flapjack has to put up with this every day, and that life must be harder for him. The old man says to him that he will be back, and asks him if he could watch his things, handing him a piece of candy for him to hold onto. K'nuckles if he trusts him, to which the old man responds by saying yes, and that everyone trusts him, before K'nuckles goes on and eats the candy he was handed. This causes K'nuckles to become excited, and think that he can do whatever he wants when he's dressed like Flapjack. Back to Flapjack, Flapjack comes home to Bubbie saddened after learning the that no one respects K'nuckles. Bubbie takes off her (huge) pair of glasses and still thinks that Flapjack is really K'nuckles, stating that he still hasn't closed the front door. Flapjack reiterates what K'nuckles said earlier about wanting him to close the door because his life is easier. Bubbie picks up Flapjack with her tongue now angry thinking that K'nuckles is talking bad about Flapjack, and Flapjack finally takes off his mask. Bubbie asks him why he would wear a mask like that, to which Flapjack claims that he wanted to see what K'nuckles life was life, until he learned the truth about hard life could be for him. Bubbie asks him if K'nuckles is running around the docks dressed like him, which Flapjack confirms. Meanwhile on the docks, the entire town is in complete chaos, with buildings trashed and many citizens stating that they've had personal items get stolen by Flapjack (K'nuckles). K'nuckles goes off into an alley after robbing the Stormalong Bank when the real Flapjack wearing a pirate hat approaches him from the streets. Flapjack takes off the pirate hat and K'nuckles asks why he's wearing it, to which Flapjack states that everyone in town wants to beat him up because of him. Flapjack then jumps on K'nuckles demanding him to take off his mask when K'nuckles says that he loves being him, and that for the first time, people were actually nice to him. K'nuckles says he thinks he should take the mask off until Flapjack says he should keep it on as long as he likes. Soon enough, two Constables come to the scene to arrest the duo. The skinnier constable, curious about why there's two Flapjacks, asks which one they should arrest, and the fat constable responds that they should put the one with the disturbing face (K'nuckles) in jail. The skinny constable says they can't arrest only one Flapjack when there's two, and that they can't arrest two for the same crime, cutting over the the Constable's wagon full of a bunch of other convicts disguising as Flapjack, revealing that there's over 40 people pretending to be him. Back at Bubbie's mouth, the duo continue debate over who's life is harder, when Bubbie once again asks one of them to close her tooth, claiming that Stormalong has been taken over by a bunch of crazy criminals disguised as Flapjack, and the episode ends with Flapjack telling Bubbie that maybe she should do it herself thinking that her life seems pretty easy. Trivia * In this episode, it is confirmed that Bubbie wears glasses. *The first time Flapjack got into a fight with K'nuckles. This happened again in Two Old Men and a Locked Box. Category:Episode Category:Episodes